Home
by Reflecting the Light
Summary: After the war, Harry has left the Wizarding World and finds out where home really is. [Post HBP][Very Slight Angst][Songfic]


Another plotbunny. YAH!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

Harry sighed, starring at the golden sun, sinking lower in the sky. Crimson arms were thrown into sky, desperately trying to stay above the horizon for a little longer. 

_And when we get home, I know we won't be home at all  
This place we live, it is not where we belong  
And I miss who we were in the town that we could call our own  
Going back to get away after everything has changed_

The war was over. Voldemort was dead. Harry supposed he should be happy, but somehow he just couldn't.

He'd been offered a job at Hogwarts teaching DADA. He decided he shouldn't take, though. There was no doubt in his mind that the thought of having to deal with naïve, awe-stricken kids was definitely _not _something what he wanted to do.

It had taken his entire seventh-year to collect all of the horcruxes and another three months to determine a way to kill the monster that had created them. After being forced to take command of those around him and his intensive training, Harry, looking back on it, realized he had been forced to go up to quickly.

_Could you remind me of a time when we were so alive?  
(Everything has changed)  
Do you remember that? Do you remember that?  
(Everything has changed)  
Could you help me push aside all that I have left behind?  
(Everything has changed)  
Do you remember that? Do you remember that?_

Harry turned his green gaze onto the town below. A few dogs barked in the distance and several cats were caterwauling loudly. A group of children was playing a game of tag as the cooler air flowed over the town. The summer had been brutally hot in this part of Texas, and the drought had finally been determined as gone.

After the war, and the ceremony the ministry had held in honor of those lost and those still living, Harry had only stuck around so far as to see Ron and Hermione's combined wedding with Neville and Ginny. He'd then left on the next flight to Texas and finally settled on staying in Sweetwater. He'd used magic to make him appear to be a legal resident and had since been living a life as any ordinary muggle would.

_So we stand here now and no one knows us at all  
I won't get used to this  
I won't get used to being gone  
And going back won't feel the same if we aren't staying  
Going back to get away after everything has changed_

He stood up and stretched walking down the gentle incline towards his house on the outskirts of the city. An old woman working in her garden waved at him as he passed. He waved back and smiled at her.

_Could you remind me of a time when we were so alive?  
(Everything has changed)  
Do you remember that? Do you remember that?  
(Everything has changed)  
Could you help me push aside all that I have left behind?  
(Everything has changed)  
Do you remember that? Do you remember that?_

The lady had lost her own son in a car accident and sort of adopted Harry as her own. She'd invited him over for dinner when he was still moving in, knowing it would be difficult for him to get a good meal. Harry had gotten along with her famously and had since helped her out with many things and she him.

_Taking up our time  
Taking up our time  
Taking up our time  
It's taking up our time again  
Go back we can't go back at all  
It's taking up our time again  
Go back we can't go back at all  
It's taking up our time again  
Go back we can't go back at all  
It's taking up our time, taking up our time_

Opening the door to his house, Harry suddenly stopped and blinked.

_No, it's not just a house, its home._

If he were ever to return to the Wizarding World in wouldn't feel like home, and he was sure he feel would as he first felt when arrived at Hogwarts, like he didn't quite fit in.

Now, now… Sweetwater was his home. And this little quiet suburb was all he ever wanted to be happy.

Well, maybe, some food too, he decided as his stomach growled.

_Could you remind me of a time when we were so alive?  
Do you remember that? Do you remember that?_

* * *

The song is Franklin by Paramore. Check them out! They're awesome! 

I shall give you cookies for reviews. So review!

If anyone actually lives in Sweetwater, Texas; I'm sorry if I messed your city, town, yeah. I just picked a random city off the map, but it sounded good (Me- actually lives in Washington and doesn't know anything about Texas).

Remember to check out my profile page if you're interested in other works or requesting something.


End file.
